brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max Part 15
I was trapped. I know, these always have a dramatic opening, and maybe it gets old. But hey, when team Eclipse has placed a bounty on you, your life is dramatic. You can’t trust anyone. I was in the safari zone, surrounded by an enormous mass of flames. In front of me, there stood a member of Team Eclipse, wearing full protective armor. In front of him was an enormous hydreigon, preparing to destroy me. It was preparing a tri-attack, with one head preparing fire, one preparing lightning, and one preparing ice. I sent out garchomp, and hydreigon released the blast of energy. The three types merged, creating a normal type attack which blasted garchomp head on. As garchomp struggled to its feet, the hydreigon prepared to strike again. Before it could, however, garchomp dashed at it, going almost top speed, and raked its fin-like claws along hydreigon’s back. Hydreigon collapsed, howling and unintentionally using hyper voice in its pain. Garchomp got up again, and slashed a single claw along hydreigon’s head, delivering the finishing blow. Even though it won, garchomp was exhausted. But garchomp was also getting angry. If any of my pokemon hated team Eclipse, it was garchomp. The Eclipse member wasn’t done with us, for he threw another pokeball, and out came a kangaskhan. I was`in trouble. Garchomp could beat the adult, but the baby was completely innocent. If garchomp so much as touched the baby, the adult would attempt to kill garchomp. But garchomp didn’t know this. Its rage at team Eclipse had taken over, and it was already charging. It made the huge mistake of accidentally scratching the baby. In that moment, kangaskhan exploded in rage. In grabbed garchomp by the arm, flung it into the ground, and began smashing it repeatedly with its fists. I brought garchomp back before kangaskhan could kill it, and sent out lopunny. I mega evolved it, and ordered it to use jump kick, as lopunny is my most precise attacker. I could count on it to not hurt the baby in kangaskhan’s pouch. It followed my orders and jumped through the air at incredible speed. It lunged one leg out, striking kangaskhan directly in the head, without so much touching the baby. In a single hit, kangaskhan was on the floor, out cold. Team Eclipse grunts should really level up their pokemon more. As soon as kangaskhan hit the floor, i called back lopunny and ran. Queen followed me, zigzagging through the flames and trying not to get burned. I kept running until i was out of breath and had to stop, breathing heavily. I looked behind me to check on Queen, but to my dismay, she was nowhere to be seen. I muttered a string of curses to myself. My friend had been captured, and it was all my fault. Suddenly, i heard a voice say, “Looking for your friend? We have her, and we won’t give her back unless you turn yourself in!” “Are you stupid? She can break out. She’s not in any peril!” i hollered, laughing a little. Man, i didn’t know that team Eclipse was this stupid. “Look again,” said the voice, as three members of team Eclipse stepped through the flames, and all of them were wearing protective suits. One of them was grabbing Queen by the neck. One grunt sent out a doublade which unsheathed and put both blades against Queen’s neck. “If either of you make one wrong move…” he drew a finger across his neck. “You’re crazy,” i murmured. “Correct!” yelled the man. “Now, put down your pokeballs.” I obediently removed my pokeballs from my belt and placed them on the ground around me. “Your backpack. Remove it.” I obeyed. “Now kneel down and put your hands behind your back.” Once more, i obeyed. A man stepped behind me and put sturdy handcuffs around my wrists. The man yanked me to my feet and led me outside the safari zone and into a large aircraft, not unlike the one in Anthian city. They loaded me in through the cargo compartment, and then proceeded to the cockpit, carrying my bag and pokeballs. I saw one man stay behind with Queen, saying something about how they wouldn’t let her go until we were back at the hideout. They walked me through the all-too-familiar hideout and locked me in a cell. Despite how much i asked, they wouldn’t even let me stay near my parents. I was left with nothing, and i had a lot of time to kill. I thought i was going to stay in that cell forever. I was wrong. I’m not going to describe the first two days of being locked up, as they were in incredibly boring. On the beginning of the third day however, things began to look up. An Eclipse grunt was bringing the daily food tray. We only get one each day, so we make them last. As she slid the tray under the bars, she put a finger to her lips, motioning me to be silent. She then pulled out a card key and slid it through the scanner, unlocking the door. Silently, she opened the door. “Who are you?” i asked, completely confused. “My name,” she began, “is Emily. I’m the leader of team Cat, and i’m busting you out of here.” Category:Blog posts